Billy's Girl
by girlgunner
Summary: He hated me. I saved his little lily white ass more times than he could count and so he came to trust me. It was only before I died I found that he began to love me and not just as a life saving friend...
1. Chapter 1

Where should I start? Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My name was Emilie Davies I first met Billy and the rest of the regulators, including Dick, when I was just 17. They weren't known as the regulators back then and John Tunstall well he was still alive and fine.

I turned up at John's door one morning after having met him in Lincoln I had told him I had no parents and when he asked if I knew or had anything to do with Murphy and his men, I told him no and he invited me to join him and the rest of the guys so that's just what I did. I got on well with all of them but Billy he seemed weary of me and constantly on edge when I was in the same area. When Murphy showed up one day before the New Year Billy hid in a type of chicken den. John stood in front facing Murphy not showing any kind of fear. Chavez, Dick, Doc, Steve, Charlie and me stood about a pace behind him just staring at that idiot on horseback. "I do believe you have some of my property." Murphy first said to John.

"I can assure you I do not have any of your property…" John replied slowly and calmly

"Yes you do. Her" Murphy said this whilst pointing straight at me with a gloved finger. Now that everyone was staring at me with wide and angry eyes I felt uncomfortable and needing to explain myself. Instead I knocked the idiot on his arse and pulled a gun on him this shocked people even more but no one aimed a gun at me. "For starters what kind of woman carries a gun and secondly what kind of person pulls one on their Father!"

"And why don't you leave me alone to get on with my life?"

"Well I found a man for you to marry! You can get on with your life with him by your side."

"You can shove your match up your ugly arse until it picks your nose. I am not going anywhere." Without another word spoken I aimed my gun at a tree behind me without looking and fired. I could have sworn for a moment that the Murphy boys had shit themselves when a headless bird fell from the tree. I let my Dad get up back onto his horse and watched him ride away with the rest of them. I turned around chuckling to myself only to be faced with 6 guns each with an angry face behind them. Dick was the first to speak "You lied to us. About everything. "

"A woman doesn't choose her father!" I snapped back quickly. I half expected John to interrupt with a logical idea that would suit all of us but he didn't I felt as if I had let him down but I had only been there a week. They gave me 3 canteens of water, 2 bread loaves, 2 guns and a horse they told me to leave and never return to them. If I had followed those orders Billy would have died long before he should have done.


	2. Chapter 2

I had read in the papers John Tunstall had been killed. I felt pain, anger and hatred inside me and swore I would find a way to dispose of the Bastard claiming to be my Dad, or I would find the guys and get help in doing so. At first that was a completely mad idea.

I walked into a bar and found Billy whistling a tune of some sort and a bounty hunter with one bullet in his gun, and Billy for the first time beginning to panic as his gun wasn't firing either so I saw it my place to put a bullet through the Bounty hunter's head, the looks I was given when I began to laugh for no apparent reason where fairly amusing. "I thought we told you never to return!" Billy threw his words at me in anger.

"Technically I didn't return. And if you class this as returning I'm sure as hell that you are pleased to see me considering I just saved your ass!"

"Right if you're so sure you're coming with us! But I'm taking no chances so give me the guns and the knife and we'll tie your hands."

Well at least it's better than having to face Murphy on my own wasn't it?

That night it appears they trusted me to make sure no one found us so I had to stay up whilst tied to a horse and unarmed, well that night someone did come. I got hold of a gun and a knife I cut the rope killed the man , stole his hat and when the regulators finally got to me I was sat cross legged with my knife and all my guns with me wearing a hat that I really quite liked! I had finally gained their trust and didn't get my hands tied together by them again.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to a small town that appeared safe and we all relaxed for a change. I decided to look out the window for a moment just through boredom and habit of being on watch, but I'm glad I did as I turned up Lawrence Murphy was approaching and quickly! I ran up the stairs to the room I last saw Billy and barged in. Big mistake, I mean a mistake the size of Old Mexico! If he had his guns I would have been dead within a split second. Doc was sat with his feet resting on the side of a tub and Billy was stood up dripping wet and naked. "Boys we have company!" I didn't know whether to laugh and be shot when he found his guns or to puke and be mocked for the rest of my days! I soon left without doing either thankfully. "Great so now I can't even take a pissing bath without that son of a bitch showing up!" I heard his words before I saw him, fully clothed this time I am glad to say.

It didn't take long to get out of there and away before we even came into Murphy's sites. Next stop was the home of Alex McSween's he was a friend of ours and a lawyer but we didn't mind him. He welcomed us in and we thought we were safe this time. When the sound of a gunshot being let off we went to the window, Murphy again! "We seriously need to get a restraining order against this bloke!" I heard a voice say from behind me. Then I realised something about Billy now standing next to me, he wasn't jumpy or on edge when I was around. Seeing our faces at the window the Murphy Bastards open fired on us. It was narrow but none of us were harmed. One by one we all shouted "Jesus!" Now the firing had stopped I was on the left side of the window and Billy on the right side I mouthed to him "What the hell do we do know?"

"How am I meant to know? Hang on… Hey Peppin!"

"Yeah I'm here!" a very manly voice returned.

"I see you got Charlie Crawford down there with ya!"

"Yeah we got a whole lot of 'em!"

Before I could ask what he doing, Billy stood up took aim and killed the man who I believe he was asking about.

"Hey Peppin?! Charlie Crawford ain't with ya anymore!" Followed by a laugh that made me also laugh.

Peppin was obviously pissed off at this point as found out when he shouted at the top of his lungs "Bastard! FIRE!"

"Shit!" a woman's voice, which I found to be my own, retaliated.

We somehow made our way upstairs and stayed it was getting late and we were tired you didn't have to know us at all to realize that. We all got some sleep. Chavez was the first to awake the next morning but it wasn't long before the rest of us followed. My neck ached slightly I had probably just fallen asleep in and awkward position it would wear off in time.

I could have then swore I heard horses and I mean more than 15. I'm talking at least 25 probably a lot more. Billy and I once again shuffled to the nearest window. It was horses. And the army was mounted on them. Doc, seeing this made and obvious point in saying "Billy I know we're good but this is getting ridiculous." He was stood behind us so I knew Billy had heard him but didn't respond in anyway. He looked at me and I looked straight back at him. This time to make sure we heard him Doc got straight in our faces and asked what the odds on us surviving were. Billy didn't answer so I did "around 75/6?" I looked back to Billy who was still just looking at me. It was unplanned but when I looked back at him we then faced the window and at the same time said "I like those odds." Followed shortly with another set of laughter. "Jesus, you're just as mad as each other!" Scurlock said whilst still stood behind us. I still couldn't stop laughing. Maybe the rumours of me being just as mad and fearless as Billy the Kid were true? No way. Not possible.

I looked back to Billy and from the gleam in his eye I knew he had an idea. He jumped into a box and we threw him out of the window. It would take a miracle for us all to get away from this. Billy burst from the box and began shooting Chavez then arrived with some horses. We had done it! Unfortunately it had cost the lives of Steve, Charlie and Alex. Billy turned round and the last words I heard from him were "Reap it Murphy! You son of a bitch!" then firing one shot at Murphy right between the eyes.


End file.
